Tainted Love
by XxNervousGirlxX
Summary: Helia's messed up and now it's up to Riven and Musa to help their friends before it's too late. contains songs written by ME. first song fic so don't be brutal please read and review
1. Chapter 1

He walked to the corner of the room and picked up the guitar. He hadn't played in years. Why hadn't he taken better care of it? He wiped the dust from it and strummed a few chords. It needed some tuning but overall it played pretty well for the shape it was in. He never used it and knew he never would, but he did know someone who would use it and take care of it. It would be the perfect gift but he had to do some repairs to it before he could gift it, but that would have to wait until later. He had a date to get ready for and he didn't want to disappoint his flower.

"Flora is everything alright?" Helia was concerned. She was barely touching her dinner and it was her favorite, garden vegetables drizzled with balsamic vinegar and olive oil. She sat at the table, her head held up with her hand, her free hand pushing around a tomato. "Is there something wrong with the food?"

"No, the food's great, I've just got a lot on my mind that's all. I mean out one year anniversary is coming up soon and I want it to be special." She let out a sigh. She knew it was hopeless. She wasn't going to find anything special. Helia surprised her though by taking her hand in his and kissing it.

"My sweet Flora, There's no need to worry. I already have the perfect date planned, but I want it to be a surprise." Helia had it planned for the last three months. He went walking one day and found a very secluded and beautiful area in the forest, he was going to take Flora there for dinner then they could dance in the moonlight and walk around the forest. It was going to be perfect he could just feel it.

"I can't wait Helia, but I am going to have to until next Saturday." She planted a kiss on his cheek. She loved Helia and she knew he loved her just as much.

"Yeah… I found the perfect gift for this girl I know. She's kind and sweet. When I first met her she seem so unsure of herself, but somehow she overcame that and now she's so brave and adventurous." Flora knew he was talking about her or that's what she thought until he said something that completely changed her mind. "She has the voice of an angel when sings and her music is lovely like a beautiful painting."

Flora knew right there that he was talking about some other girl. She had never sung for Helia before. She sang when she was alone and upset but never in front of someone. Now Flora was mad.

"Who is she Helia?" She said it through her teeth. She tried to resist slapping him.

"What are you talking about Flora?" He was confused what was his flower talking about?

"Who is this girl, because I know for certain it can't be me. So who is she? How long have you two been going out and why am I now hearing about this? Huh? Tell me Helia."

"Flora I—" Flora interrupted him.

"You know what Helia, if you don't want to tell me fine. We're through." Flora stood and walked out before Helia could say another word. What happened? He sat back and tried to hold the tears back but couldn't.

Helia sat in his room at Red fountain, cleaning the guitar. He had paints ready to go so he could decorate the guitar. It still needed a lot of work but he wasn't going to give up. Riven walked in a few minutes later and was surprised to see Helia sitting on the floor with the guitar.

"Dude what are you doing here? I thought you would be out with Flora by now." Helia sighed.

"Flora broke up with me last night. She thought I was seeing someone else behind her back and now she won't talk to me." Riven just smirked.

"Dude, what did you say to her?" Riven wanted to hear this. The perfect couple having problems, it was classic.

"All I said was that she was beautiful and sweet and she had the singing voice of an angel, but somehow that got misinterpreted as me seeing someone else."

"Wait, when did flora sing for you? I didn't even know she could sing." Helia then realized she never actually sang _to_ him. He was standing behind a tree when he stumbled upon Flora singing while helping a flower in need. But could that really have caused all this?

Helia needed time to think. He picked up the paints and began to decorate the guitar. Riven left the room and went to call Musa. Maybe she could help. Riven wasn't one to go and meddle in other people's business but Helia helped him when he and Musa had problems so now it was his time to Helia.

"Hey Muse, you there? Call me when you get this. We have a problem." Riven hung up and tried Brandon and Sky. Brandon was busy shopping with Stella for their upcoming date and Sky was with Bloom on Eraklyon for the rest of the week. He knew for a fact Timmy wouldn't be of any help. He headed to Magix hoping to find Musa at one of the usual hang out but found something else instead.

"She what?" Musa was in complete shock. "Riven are you sure it was her?"

"Yeah Musa. It was Flora. But what I don't get is why?" Musa was having the same thought. More importantly though, who was he?

"you know what riven I think I'll stay close to Flora tomorrow and see if I can dig up any dirt on this guy, while you try and help Helia find a solution to this problem." Riven liked it when Musa got fired up. He gave her a quick good bye kiss before parting ways.

Early the next morning Riven woke to Helia, playing the newly refinished guitar out on the balcony. Riven hated to admit it but Helia did a pretty good job on both the guitar and the song.

_Growing daisies and singing songs_

_Lullabies and so longs_

_Were something I thought I'd never hear_

_Your tears fall from your cheek_

_Your hands are shaking you can't speak_

_And I know this has to be the first_

_Your first love has hurt you_

_Knocked you down and pushed you out _

_And I know that's not what love's about_

_You're an angel from above_

_You're different from the rest_

_Your heart is pure no tainted love_

_And that's the love I love the best_

_You walk alone you seem afraid_

_You can't believe you've been betrayed_

_And you're unable to walk away from that_

_Your first love has hurt you_

_Knocked you down and pushed you out _

_And I know that's not what love's about_

_You're an angel from above_

_You're different from the rest_

_Your heart is pure no tainted love_

_And that's the love I love the best_

_Your smile so pure_

_It makes me wish that you were mine_

_I feel sure_

_This is the time_

_Your first love has hurt you_

_Knocked you down and pushed you out _

_And I know that's not what love's about_

_You're an angel from above_

_You're different from the rest_

_Your heart is pure no tainted love_

_And that' the love I love the best_

_And that's the love I love the best_

_Your place you hand in my hand_

_You smile bright this is the end_

_And now I know I was wrong…_

_about you_

Helia put the guitar down. He missed Flora more than he knew. Riven just stood there for a moment before finally speaking.

"Dude, we need to talk."

Musa watch as flora sat in the park once again tending to the flowers. She gave a sigh as she sat and stared at the sky. This was where she and Helia had shared their first real kiss, not that the one at Darkar's castle was nice. She missed him but she knew it was time to get over him. Helia was old news. She brushed here fingers through the grass. Nature always seemed calming to her. She took a few deep breaths and began to sing.

_Could I have been wrong?_

_Was I just a fool?_

_Were you playing with my heart?_

_Or was I just too cruel?_

_I've loved you from the start_

_No matter what they say_

_You love your soul you heart_

_In every single way_

_You locked my heart_

_You stole the key_

_And now I wonder was it me_

_You played my heart like a guitar_

_And I wonder how we got so far_

_From where we began_

_I love you even more_

_Since we've been apart_

_But still it hurts me I am sore_

_Because of my broken heart_

_You locked my heart_

_You stole the key_

_And now I wonder was it me_

_You played my heart like a guitar_

_And I wonder how we got so far_

_From where we began_

_Now I sit here and I cry _

_And watch you as you pass me by_

_As I sing this song_

_I know I was wroooong_

_You didn't lock my heart_

_You didn't steal the key_

_And I know that it was me_

_I played you like a fool_

_And I wondered how we got so far _

_But we're closer than we truly are _

_From where we began_

Flora wiped the tears from her eyes as a boy approached her. Flora smiled before kissing him. Musa just stood there in shock. Riven was right but why was flora doing this and who was he. Musa ran and grabbed her phone. She had to tell riven what just happened and hoped that he made a break through with Helia.


	2. Chapter 2

Helia sat there as Riven told everything. He knew Flora might one day find someone else but he never thought it would this soon.

"Riven, who was it that she kissed?" Helia asked.

"I don't know Helia. I'm sorry." Riven put a hand on Helia's shoulder, but he just shrugged it off. Helia stood and went back out onto the balcony. Riven didn't follow. He knew Helia needed sometime alone. Riven grabbed his phone and was about to call Musa but she beat him to the punch.

"Hey Muse. So how is Flora?"

"She is definitely seeing someone but I don't think it is all of her own free will. Before the guy showed she was singing about Helia and how she was wrong for leaving him. Riven, something is going on. How's Helia?"

"Well he didn't take the news well. I told him about Flora, which I now regret. What are we going to do? I don't think I can take Helia's moping for much longer."

"You might not have to. I have an idea. Meeting spot in twenty minutes. I'll explain everything then. Love you." Musa hung up after that. Riven looked out the balcony at Helia. He looked really upset. Helia sat there and cradled the guitar as he tried to hold back the tears. Riven grabbed his jacket and ran out the building to hid Leva Bike.

"Ok Musa what's this plan of yours?" Riven sat with her under the tree, Musa sitting in his lap.

"Well I was thinking what if we get Flora to see Helia with another girl? That might get her to realize how wrong she was and that will get her to go back to Helia." Riven agreed. It was perfect.

"How did you come up with such a devious plan?" Riven kissed her cheek.

"I thought of it when you told me how upset Helia was over Flora getting a new boyfriend. I just have to think of someone who is will to pretend to go out with Helia and get him and Flora back together." Riven smirked. He knew exactly who to call for that request. Riven grabbed Musa's waist and kissed her.

"So you'll do it? Awesome, I owe you one." Riven hung up his phone and threw it on the nearby coffee table. He went to go check on Helia and found him in his room singing.

_Emerald eyes and golden hair_

_Skin so soft it can't compare_

_I hold you close within my heart_

_Even though right now we're apart_

_I miss you soooooo much_

_And I wonder where I'm going_

_Without you here by my side I am lost in the crowd_

_Up here on my cloud_

_I regret what I said_

_I wish I had you here with me_

_Hold you close and not let go_

_And say I love you any way I know_

_I miss you soooooo much_

_And I wonder where I'm going_

_Without you here by my side I am lost in the crowd_

_Up here on my cloud_

_Now I wonder if I'll get you back_

_Cause I can't take it any more_

_It hurts so bad deep inside _

_All I do now is cry_

_I miss you soooooo much_

_And I wonder where I'm going_

_Without you here by my side I am lost in the crowd_

_Up here on my cloud_

_I miss you soooooo much_

_I miss you_

_Here on my cloud._

Helia put the guitar down and walked out of the room only to have walked into Riven.

"Riven? What are you doing?"

"Getting you and Flora aback together. I'll explain later." Riven grabbed Helia and dragged to downtown Magix where his date was awaiting him.

"Helia I want you to meet someone. This is Bethany." Bethany was a tall, lanky girl. She had dark blonde hair and fair skin.

"Riven, why are we doing this? How is this going to get me and flora back together?"

"Helia, Riven did this because you're his friend. The plan is for us to make Flora and her new boyfriend jealous. Riven thinks it will make her see that she was wrong. It will be one kiss. Okay. One and that's it."

"Riven, we need to talk." Helia grabbed Riven's shirt and pulled him away.

"Dude, what's the problem?"

"The problem is, I'm not going to kiss some girl I don't even know in front of Flora just to get her back. I'm just going to have to face facts that Flora is seeing someone else." And with that Helia stormed off. Riven apologized to his friend and ran after Helia.

Helia ran around the corner but stopped abruptly when he spotted Flora sitting alone at the Café, herbal tea in hand. Her eyes were red and puffy. Had she been crying? Helia sighed. He felt awful that he had hurt her that badly. He turned around and leaned his back against the tree. Helia closed and eyes and listened to the peace, the quiet and Flora's singing?

_You told me you loved me_

_But that was a lie_

_I sat on your cloud_

'_til I fell from the sky_

_My heart broke_

_But you don't seem to care_

_All my dreams_

_Vanished into thin_

_And I wonder if everything you said was true_

_Cause I know I've loved you_

_But now you've gone away_

_And never coming back_

_And I've moved on _

_But I can feel the attack_

_But I wanna live _

Helia looked and saw Flora tremble, the tears dripping down her face. He was about to walk over there and apologize when a boy appeared from the café. He took his coffee and put it on the table and placed a hand on Flora's shoulder. He sat next too her and hugged her, pulling her tight in his embrace. Helia stood there and watched. Riven appeared and placed and hand on Helia's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go." Helia just nodded and walked away with Riven.

elia's Helia


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, Muse that plan was a bust. What now?" Riven asked his girlfriend. Musa didn't say anything. She just sat there, her guitar in hand strumming away a few chords. "Muse?" Musa looked up.

"Sorry Riven. I was just thinking. I'm worried about those two. You know what, I am going to talk to Flora and see if she will shine some light on that boy of hers." Riven nodded as Musa left to find Flora.

Musa found Flora in the greenhouse. She looked upset but better than before. She was humming something as she took care of her flowers.

"Flora, can we talk?" Flora turned around shocked. She didn't think anyone else was in here.

"Oh, Musa. Sure. Did you and Riven have another fight?" Musa became offended. She and Riven didn't fight that much and usually they solved it within a few minutes, but right now it was Flora time.

"I wanted to talk about you and Helia. What happened?" Musa decided to start out with Flora's side of the story and go from there.

"Helia cheated on me with another girl and decided to tell me a week before our one year anniversary. I ran off from the restaurant and stumbled into the park. I just couldn't stop crying it was like my heart was torn into little pieces and thrown away." Flora was on the verge of tears but held them back.

"Flora, there is no easy way of asking this so I just going to come right out and say it. Riven saw you kiss another boy so when I told him I would tail you and see if I could confirm whether or not it was true I saw it for myself, so my question is this. Who was it that you have been kissing?" Musa could feel that she wasn't going to get an answer, but she got a surprise.

"His name is Oliver. He is an old friend of mine from when I was a kid. He's from Linphea, just like me. He was out jogging in the park when he saw me crying. He comforted me and told me that if Helia couldn't notice how special I was then he didn't deserve me and kissed me. Over the last few days we've really connected. He's just visiting Magix but I feel so much happier with him and I forget all about Helia and my break up." Musa gave Flora and hug before making up an excuse. She had to talk to Riven about what she learned.

"So, Flora is going out with some guy from Linphea. What do we do because I am going to go insane with all the Helia mopping." Musa wasn't sure, but she knew someone who could help.

"I think I know someone who could help. Call you later?" Riven nodded as she left the room.

Riven walked toward Helia's desk. Helia was fast asleep, several poems, all about Flora, lying underneath him. In the corner were painting of various sizes all of them depicting Flora. Riven had to get Helia and Flora back together, before he went insane.

Meanwhile Musa head to downtown Magix hoping to locate someone. She entered the fortunes for the unfortunate boutique and went to the front counter.

"Katiana, its Musa. I was wondering if you could help me with a little problem." Katiana was a tall woman with dark hair. She had a scarf tied on her head and wore a white dress with a red sash, sort of like a fortune tellers.

Musa and Katiana met a year or so back. It was Katiana that helped Musa with her Riven problem when they first came to Earth. Musa was hoping that Katiana could now help her with Her Helia/Flora problem.

"Speak dear." Musa explained her situation about Flora and how things seemed to be getting worse. Katiana listened with deep thought.

"Your friend Flora is still in love with this boy, Helia was it? Another boy has appeared trying to his place. This boy is hiding something but I cannot find what that is." That was all that Katiana was able to give her. Musa thanked her and left for home. Now was time to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Riven woke early that morning to Musa calling him on his phone. Riven rolled over picking up his phone, his voice groggy. "Morning Muse. "

"Morning Riven, sorry for calling so early but I just came up with a brilliant way to get Flora and Helia back together."

"Well, what is this master plan of yours oh devious one?" Riven yawned and rubbed his eyes as he tried to wake up.

"Since Helia and Flora have been writing all these songs, we trick them into singing for a benefit concert. The Magix magic of the arts concert is looking for a few more acts so all we have to do is get them to agree and bobs your uncle they will be kissing in no time." Riven had to admit, that plan might just work.

"Muse, I love you ya know that. When's the concert?" Riven grabbed the details and began his part of the mission make Helia do the performance.

Riven walked over to Helia's bed. Helia was wide awake.

"Hey I know it's only a week away but Musa has been trying to rally up some more acts and she was wondering if you would like to perform a few of your songs? Well what do you say?" Helia looked over at the guitar. He had written a few good songs and had one that he really wanted to perform.

"Sure, I'll do it. "Riven gave Helia the rest of the details and went to tell Musa the good news.

"Flora, you up?" Musa asked as she walked into Flora's room.

"Hi Musa. Did you need something?"

"Hey Flora, I'm trying to find a few more acts for the benefit concert next week. Do you think you would want to perform? I just need to fill one more slot." Flora agreed. She wanted to perform a song she had written and this would be the perfect chance.

Musa went and put it on the schedule when she noticed that she had one to many bands. So she put two and two together. This was going to be genius. elia's Helia

"Wait so let me see if I got you right? Because you overbooked, you decided to double book them. They are as good as back together." Riven kissed Musa on the cheek. Things couldn't get any better.

The week went by pretty fast. Helia perfected his song for the benefit and for Riven things were falling into place. After tonight Helia would be happy again and Riven's life could go back to normal, well as normal as they get for him. Helia walked to Riven, guitar in hand.

"We should get going the benefit starts soon and Musa wanted the acts to get there early." Riven nodded considering he was help Musa finish setting up.

It wasn't long before they arrived. Musa was finishing the decorations and all the other acts were waiting back stage, all but Flora that is.

"Hey, Muse." Riven hugged her hello. She pulled away from the embrace when she noticed Helia standing to the side.

"Oh, Helia. I didn't see you there. You are last to perform. Hope you don't mind." Helia didn't really care when he performed, he just wanted to.

Flora sat against a tree just a few feet from where the concert would be. Beside was an old guitar that she bought at a thrift store. She couldn't keep using Musa's for the rest of her life. She was going last so she didn't bother to watch the first part. She knew Oliver would be in the audience but she still had feelings for Helia even if he did cheat on her.

Helia sat backstage. He had the guitar he had fixed up for Flora in his hand. All he thought about was Flora. He loved her so much and wished that he had never hurt her the way he did. Why didn't he just tell her that he heard her singing? If he had only done that then maybe they wouldn't be in this situation.

Musa called for Helia to go on stage and that was when he got the shock of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Helia headed onto the stage. It was dark because all the lights were shut off so that the bands could filter on and off the stage and make it look much cleaner. Helia walked over to the stood and sat down positioning the guitar. When the lights came one he saw that standing next to him was Flora.

"Helia? What's going on?" Flora looked confused but Helia knew exactly what was happening. Riven and Musa had set them up. Helia would deal with them later but right now He had to finish off this concert.

Flora didn't feel that way though. Millions of memories surged through her head and they all ended the same way, with Helia cheating on her. Flora ran off the stage leaving Helia speechless. He looked out at the crowd. They were getting restless. Helia picked up the guitar and began playing.

_I lay against the tree_

_And fight the pain that makes it hard to breath_

_The tears begin to fall_

_As I walk the empty hall_

_All alone and scare_

_I never meant to hurt you_

_I never meant to drive you away_

_And I won't get you back_

_I know_

_But I can't let you go_

_The memories they fly_

_Through my head_

_And now I say good bye_

_To the one that I still love_

_I never meant to hurt you_

_I never meant to drive you away_

_And I won't get you back_

_I know_

_But I can't let you go_

_My hearts broken in two_

_It hurts me when I not with you_

_I never meant to hurt you_

_I never meant to drive you away_

_And I won't get you back_

_I know_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Now I can't let you go_

_It's time to let go_

Helia didn't know that Flora had been listening. When she ran off the stage to the tree and sat there. The tears were dripping from her face. She felt horrible leaving Helia. She loved him but instead treated him horribly. Oliver had noticed Flora running off the stage and Ran after her. He found her at the tree crying hard.

"Flora, it's ok. You know about what he did. He hurt you, you know that, but I will never hurt you." And with that Oliver leaned in and closed the remaining space between them. To Flora this didn't feel right. Kissing Oliver was wrong. Flora drew back almost immediately.

"Oliver, this is wrong. All of _this_ is wrong. Whatever we had is over. I love Helia and nothing you say is going to change my mind." Flora dried her eyes and walked back toward the stage.

Helia looked out as the applause continued on at Flora. She walked back to back of the stage. She didn't say a word. All she did was pick up the battered up guitar and head onto the stage.

"Hi, I wanted to sing a song for a special someone. I hope he is still hear and I hope he listens." Flora strummed the guitar letting the music flow.

_You broke my heart_

_Left me to die_

_You didn't care_

_When I started to cry_

_But I love you_

_That I can say_

_But I know_

_I can't make you stay_

_I really want you with me_

_Holding my hand when I get scared_

_I miss the times we shared together_

_And I want you to know I'll love you_

_Forever, forever_

_I look around_

_I see you smile_

_And I know_

_This will for a while._

_I really want you with me_

_Holding my hand when I get scared_

_I miss the times we shared together_

_And I want you to know I'll love you_

_Forever, forever_

_I was blind_

_But now I see_

_What you really mean to me_

_And I hope you will forgive everything_

_I really want you with me_

_Holding my hand when I get scared_

_I miss the times we shared together_

_And I want you to know I'll love you_

_Forever, forever_

_I really want you with me_

_Forever and ever_

_Forever_

The crowd had gone wild and Helia had gone speechless. Helia ran onto the stage and swept Flora into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Flora for not telling you the truth."

"What are you talking about Helia?"

"I saw you a couple months back, when we were going to meet up in the park. You were helping a plant and singing. I hid behind a tree because I didn't want to scare you. When you finished I waited for a few minutes before coming out. I wish I told you before. I never thought it would turn out like this." Flora remained speechless. Helia opened his mouth to speak again but was stopped by flora closing down the remaining space between them. The kiss was deep and passionate. To Helia it felt like there first kiss all over again. They broke apart and looked out finally noticing that they were still on stage, the curtains still open. Flora blushed feeling embarrassed while Helia just laughed at her. Hand in hand they walked off the stage only to find the shock of their lives waiting for them.


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver stood there, energy ball in hand.

"Well, I see you managed to get you Flora back Helia, but not for long. Flora will be mine if it's the last thing I do. So say good bye." Oliver shot the energy ball aiming directly for Helia, but flora pushed him and herself out of the way.

"Why are you doing this Oliver? I thought we were friends." Flora was scared and holding on to Helia for dear life.

"That's just it. I wanted to be much more then friends. I love you Flora and I always have. Soon enough we will be together. Now stand still Helia and I will make this quick and painless." Oliver shot another energy ball but Helia dodged it crashing into the snack table in the process. Now flora had enough, she transformed into her winx form, but that was short lived.

"What's going on? Why can't I transform?" Oliver laughed. His plan was beginning to work perfectly.

"That, my sweet flora is because as long as I wear this," Oliver lifted a necklace that hung around his neck. Flora's eyes grew wide. "You are unable to use any type of magic that originates from Linphea, and since you are a Linphean fairy, your powers are useless!" Oliver laughed even harder, mostly at the fact that Flora would be his in a just a matter of minutes.

"Flora, what is that?" Helia asked.

"It's a rock from the Dark Mountains. Linphea may be the realm on nature, but there is a mountain that mysteriously appeared one day centuries ago. This mountain would take away the magic of any creature who stepped foot on it or came near it, but only those indigenous to Linphea. As long he wears that stone around his neck, I am useless."

Helia thought for a moment. He had to find a way to get that rock off of Oliver's neck and away from Flora. Helia had his laser sting glove in his pocket but he needed a distraction. Helia jumped to his feet and watched as Oliver got closer to Flora. Now was his chance. Helia grabbed his glove, slipped it one and whipped the string out grabbing hold of the stone. He tugged and pulled until it broke for Oliver's neck and landed in Helia's hand.

"NO!" Oliver shouted. Flora took the opportunity and transformed. When one blast our her solar flare, she knocked Oliver out cold.

"Flora! You did it." Helia said picking her up.

"Only because you took the rock from his neck." Flora kissed Helia, but it didn't last. Musa nd Riven had Just walked in.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Riven asked noticing the destroyed backstage.

"Long story." Helia replied.

"Are you to back together? Or was I just seeing things back there on the stage?" Musa asked, a large smile forming on her face.

"It is official. We are back together and I have never been happier." Flora turned her attention back to Helia. "So, do you think we could pretend this whole thing never happened, because I really wanted to know where you were going to take me for our anniversary?" Helia smiled and agreed. He knew in his heart that flora was going to love this.


	7. Chapter 7

Flora stood in amazement. Helia had bought her to a really secluded area out in the forest. It was beautiful and peaceful and the best part was that it would their secret place where they could be alone together.

"So, what do you think?" Helia asked her. Flora wasn't sure what to say.

"It's beautiful." Those were the only words she could manage to say. Helia took her hand in his and lead her farther into the seclusion. He lead flora to a stump and had her sit as ran to a tree and pulled her gift out from behind it.

"I made this for you. It was my guitar but I fixed it up and I want to give it to you, for our anniversary." Flora took the guitar in hand and began strumming away. The music it made was beautiful. Flora began to sing, Helia joining along.

_Flora: who ever thought that there could be no happy endings_

_Well they never seen love like ours before_

_Helia: I never thought that I would fall in love with you_

_Who would have guess things would be this fair and true_

_Flora and Helia: sooo I hold your hand in my hand_

_Nooo never leave my side_

_As long as I hold so close_

_I never feel alone_

_We're two parts that make a whole_

_Flora: We're two parts that make_

_A hole…_

Flora stopped playing and leaned his brushing her lips against Helia's leaving things at that. For they themselves were two parts that made a whole.


End file.
